


What Was, What Is and What Could Be.

by SilhouettedBowTie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, mentions of Dean, mentions of Sam - Freeform, mentions of lucifer, post-Hammer of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouettedBowTie/pseuds/SilhouettedBowTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel looks down to his corpse in the Elysian Fields Hotel, the very place where he stood up to his brother Lucifer, which then caused for his fate to be sealed, and can't help but wonder what lies in the future for everybody; particularly the Winchester boys.<br/>Death is aware of Gabriel's musings, so he decides to strike up a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was, What Is and What Could Be.

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither Supernatural or it's characters.

What Is, What Was and What Could Be.

\--

Gabriel stood above his deceased body and looked down upon it. He wasn’t very surprised that it had led to this; he knew that there wasn’t really any alternative. It could have been worse, he had decided. At least this way he had the knowledge that Kali and the Winchester boys were safe; he did not know about how much longer their safety was for, but he did his best to ensure it was for a little longer at least. Plus he gave them the DVD, so hopefully that will serve its purpose.

“I wonder what they all think of me now…” he wondered aloud.

“Well I highly doubt that you’ve disappointed them,” sounded the voice of an individual directly behind Gabriel that was simultaneously a total stranger and someone who Gabriel was familiar with. Gabriel did not flinch at their voice, they had been here since his brother arrived and murdered so many. Perhaps even before all of that.

“Do you think that I deserve this?” Asked Gabriel without even glancing away from his body and, subsequently, his wings and halo which were now a set of resplendent silhouettes engraved on the very floor where he was standing.

“It depends on what you mean by ‘this’. But death? No, I do not believe that you deserve death.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but give a small chuckle. “I’ll take your word for it, then.”

Gabriel turned to face Death, who had pulled up one of the plump red chairs from the hotel and was currently sitting with one leg crossed over the other and one hand resting on the chair’s arm.

 _Is he seriously eating a Pizza Pocket right now?_ Gabriel thought incredulously _._ Gabriel smirked. Of course he was.

“Never thought I’d see you around here,” said Gabriel as he dragged out an identical red chair and sat opposite to him.

“Couldn’t resist, you see,” Death gave a curt smile in response.

“Can’t say I blame you for that.”

 

Death and Gabriel proceeded to converse about the Lucifer and the relatively imminent apocalypse for a small amount of time, but it was shortly after Gabriel mentioned Heaven that Death asked him a question that caught him off guard.

“I never thought that you of all people would ask me why I left and hid myself and my identity. Always figured that you’d be a ‘the future is what is truly imperative, not the past’ kind of a guy.”

Death shook his head, “No. I think you’d find that I consider the past is just as important as the present and the future, if not even more so.”

“Huh…” Gabriel paused, briefly contemplating upon Death’s words gave and eventually gave a small shrug before answering, “I was tired of it, you know? I was _sick and tired_ of the fighting _._ So I left. It had just gotten too much; my brothers constantly fought amongst each other and I didn’t want be forced to pick sides, whether I agreed with them or not. So I left for Earth and swept all of that under the rug, adopted the role of a Trickster, became friends with a couple of Pagan Gods who came to know me as Loki and that was that for a few millennia. I was _comfortable_ , to a degree.” 

Death, who had long since finished his Pizza Pocket, had his head resting on his hand, elbow crooked on the arm chair as he focused on Gabriel and his story. “Well that clearly didn’t last,” he stated.

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed and nodded his head slowly in agreement, “and then these Winchesters had to go and screw it all up.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Gabriel laughed and adjusted his posture slightly. “They really are something, aren’t they?” Gabriel mused. He had sorely underestimated Sam and Dean, they had proved that they were capable of many things; with enough luck they might be able to stop the Apocalypse. That’s what Gabriel hoped, at least.

“I believe so. I consider remarkable to be the word best used to describe those two. They aren’t without their faults, of course. Nobody is. But nonetheless I think that they hold great potential. Maybe even enough to save this,” Death waved about the hand that he had previously been leaning on in order to indicate his surroundings.

Gabriel’s eyes lit up immediately. “You really think so?”

“I don’t think so, Gabriel,” Death sighed as he got up and out of the chair, brushing off the residual Pizza Pocket crumbs from his coat, “I know.”

Gabriel stood up too, seemingly revitalized, filled with a new found hope. Death reached into his coat and revealed a pocket watch, he quietly tutted to himself after inspecting it and put the watch back. “As much as I’ve enjoyed our little talk I’m afraid we must depart. Back to business as usual.”

“What should I do now?” Inquired Gabriel.

Death shrugged with one should and gave him a slightly bemused look. “It’s your future, Gabriel, not mine. Besides everyone believes you to be dead, so perhaps you should stay that way for a while,” he gave Gabriel a wink and began to walk towards the door as Gabriel promptly removed his false body that was so convincing it fooled even his brother, causing it to vanish but not the wing and halo stains. It was best to leave something for the public to see.

Gabriel stood over the empty space and laughed as the door slammed shut. _Back to playing dead, huh? Well, the circumstances are different now. But before all of that…_ He called a lollipop into existence, _I better start organizing my future._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this!  
> This idea for this fic had been dwelling in my mined for quite some time now, so I decided to flesh it out and make it this.  
> This may serve as a prelude to one of my future fics, but for now is standalone until I complete some more chapters of said future fic.


End file.
